My Damsel Breathes Fire
by Exploding Your Universe
Summary: Prophesies weren't real. Could not be and would never be, such as a group of Exorcists and Noahs could never join together to bring an end to this war. That'd be impossible. - Tyki/Lavi; story adopted from Misster Cackles
1. Untitled Books

**My Damsel Breathes Fire**: Chapter One; Untitled Books  
A _D. Gray-Man_ Fanfiction  
By Exploding Your Universe  
Chapter edited by **Bookkbaby** and **Misster Cackles**

* * *

'_In the beginning, there was Dark and there was Light. One controlled the night while the other ruled the day. They balanced each other, one no more important than the other or significant. Like this Dark and Light symbolized Yin and Yang, and after Adam had been created they both made a power to represent themselves in a material form of two swords: Dark Matter and Innocence. Both were a gift to Adam so he could harmonize with Dark and Light._

'_If the two swords were given to Adam before he fell from grace then he wouldn't have picked one over the other, but as Fate would have it done Adam preferred Dark Matter over Innocence. For the first time, Dark over-powered Light. Nights became longer and eclipses shadowed the Sun repeatedly._

'_Eve took Innocence and preferred it over Dark Matter. For a while, Dark and Light were at balance again, until Adam developed greed. Eve saw the greed in her husband and knew he wanted Innocence as well, but he didn't want to possess it. Adam wanted to destroy Innocence so Dark Matter would be the only sword of the two and the one that he would own. In a hope to save her husband, Eve broke Innocence into one-hundred and eight pieces and scattered them across the Earth, but kept one to keep the balance of Light and Dark._

'_Adam was angered by her action against him, and to punish Eve, he left their first son nameless. Despite this, the son grew to be completely normal. He loved both his parents and appreciated both Dark Matter and the single piece that was left of Innocence for both of the Dark and the Light it brought the Earth. This made Adam angrier. He developed wrath and planed to kill his twenty-year-old son. Soon, Eve found about her husband's plot to murder her son, and to protect the son she cut the final piece of Innocence she had in half, making a total of one-hundred and nine pieces of Innocence, and gave one to her son. Eve consumed her final piece of Innocence and became one with it._

'_Giving her son a part of Innocence didn't stop Eve from trying to stop her husband's attack herself, but Adam slew her with Dark Matter and drew the sword back to strike his son._

'_Dark Matter dissolved to dust in his hand from his wife's blood that was on it. Her blood contained all her love she had for Adam but the pity and resentment she held, too. Innocence granted her wish and saved her son without physically harming her husband._

'_Without Dark Matter, Adam saw the error of his life and tried to make up for what he had done by naming the son. But as soon as the name "Noah" left his lips, Noah killed his father with his piece of Innocence to revenge Eve. Blinded by rage, Noah ate his father, starting with the hand that carried Dark Matter. Noah consumed the dust, and with only darkness in him, Noah grew wicked._

'_From the Heavens, Light and Dark were saddened by what their gifts had brought. Together they wrote a prophecy to make sure that their power was not to be ill-treated again:_'

Lavi turned the page, enthralled with what he had found in a new book Bookman wanted him to memorize, but the back page was blank. Stupefied, Lavi made sure he didn't skip a page, rubbing the parchment between his thumb and forefinger. No extra page. He looked to his mentor seated across from him. The library was quiet with only the two Bookmen there. Occasionally a literary Finder would come in and pick a book, but they never bothered the working Exorcists.

"Gramps, did you write this?" Junior asked, holding up the book. Bookman paused in his own reading and reached to take the book from Lavi. His make-upped eyes scanned the writing quickly but thoroughly. Bookman turned the page, but there wasn't anything there.

Bookman shook his head and looked at the cover. Like the rest of the inherited Bookmen's recorded books, the leather cover and spine was untitled. He flipped to the beginning that Lavi had already read. It talked about how the Romans conquered over the Persians in ancient times. "I haven't read this yet," he admitted after flipping some more pages. He went to the back page again where the new story began. It was only the front of that page, no back, but it obviously led on if the colon wasn't clue enough.

Lavi couldn't be sure, but he thought he might have seen a troubled look in his mentor's eyes as they drifted to a book pile had yet been read. After a moment, Bookman said, "You are dismissed from your lessons today, Lavi. I can finish up here. I'll find new material for you next week."

The redhead blinked in surprise. It was rare that Bookman would allow him to skip lessons. "Are you sure, Gramps?" Bookman nodded, making Lavi grin. "Cool. I'll see you later, then." He stood from his seat, stretching from the hours of sitting still. A few joints popped to his satisfaction as he looked back at Bookman. "Do you want me to come back and help you take this lot back to the room?"

Bookman huffed. "Do you expect me to not be able to do it myself, you little fool? I have it from here." Lavi grinned and waved to his mentor goodbye as he left to the cafeteria for a late lunch. Hearing his footsteps fade to silence, Bookman looked once again at the odd written work in the book.

He ripped the page from the book.

Some history, as Bookman saw it, was best left uncovered. The old man went in search for more pages like it from the books that were untouched, finding five more. He read through them, put them in order, and slid them in his Exorcist coat for safe keeping.

General Cross Marian must be rolling in his grave, Bookman thought. He knew about the General's wish for the other side of the war to be revealed, but it was just too risky to take a chance on some prophecy that was written before the actual battle between Noahs and Exorcists, before the Earl of the Millennium was ever an idea. Prophecies were not facts of history; they were predictions of the future.

Sure of himself now, the old man picked up the book he'd been reading before his apprentice interrupted him, but a moment later his golem beeped.

"_Bookman, are you available?_" Komui was on the other end.

Bookman looked at his golem and stood. "I am," he answered. He set the history book along with the others.

"_I have a mission for you and Lavi to Portugal. There's been a number of Akuma sightings at the capitol, and all of the Finders we've sent to investigate if Innocence may be present are not able to make it back. We have received word that they are in hiding._"

"I understand. Will new Finders be our escorts for this mission?"

There was slight hesitance followed with a negative noise. "_No, not Finders this time. We don't want to risk any more Finders since we're still missing those that went to France. Kanda Yu, Allen Walker, Howard Link, and Noise Marie are on their way to find them._"

The old man frowned. "'Not Finders, _this time_', Supervisor? Who, may I ask?"

"_Central Office Battle Corps, but Bookman,_" Komui began urgently, switching to low tones, "_I must inform you of my suspicions about Crow and how they're connected with General Cross Marian's death._"

Bookman shook his head slowly. "The General, I felt, knew he was doing something risky by speaking of the different aspects of this war in front of Central's guard," he said mostly to himself, but with the golem's updated technology, the Chinese man heard it as well.

"_Bookman, do you know what the General meant when he said '_other side_'?_" he asked though Bookman didn't answer him. Komui gave a defeated noise that sounded close to a huff of breath. "_That's wise, but not preferred. I don't know what the General Cross meant, but I have a guess._"

"And what's that?" The short man inquired curiously.

Komui chuckled, strained. "_If you have secrets, I can too._" Bookman lifted his lips upwards in an ironic sort-of grin. The smile went away as quick as it came, a deep thoughtful frown replacing it.

The short man asked after a moment, "Supervisor, could I request that my apprentice not accompany me on this mission?"

"_I guess so; there haven't been any Akuma seen above Level Two_," he answered. "_But may I ask why not?_"

"When do I leave for this mission?" Bookman asked instead. There was silence from the golem, and Bookman could imagine the expression on the Chinese man's face: confused, concerned, and possibly slightly irritated.

"…_As soon as possible._"

Bookman nodded at the instruction and ended the call, a heavy feeling beginning to swell in the pit of his stomach. He lifted a hand to hidden pocket inside his Exorcist uniform where he placed the torn pages; the man would need to hide them in a place only Lavi would ever think of finding, if the time came that it was truly important. If that was the case, however, and his successor were to indulge in what was written on the five pages, the Bookman line would end.

But prophesies weren't real. Could not be and would never be, such as a group of Exorcists and Noahs could never join together to bring an end to this war. That'd be impossible.

* * *

The Millennium Earl smiled at Tyki and slid a card on the table, and with ease the Noah of Pleasure put his hand on top of it as it came to him. Devit and Jasdero had been given their card last night, listed with only the vampire Exorcist's name while Road was selected to hunt Lenalee Li. Bored with slow progress of the new Akuma egg making, Tyki flipped over the name card and was greeted with a low mourning.

"Deleeete... Deeeeleeeete," cried Roron as the Noah's gold eyes scanned the two names added with Allen Walker.

Tyki glanced back to the Maker. "These are the Bookmen Exorcists; surely they have nothing to do with _Hearts_?" The Earl chuckled darkly at the reference and nodded.

"No, but a little bird told me they could be aware of the Other Side," the Earl replied. "Kill them if they do, Tyki-pon, and...kill them if they don't." Tyki bowed his head to show he understood the orders. The remaining Noahs didn't know what 'the other side of the war' was, but if it made their Millennium Earl unhappy it couldn't have been good.

_"The Other Side will be when those pesky Exorcists get too cocky! Don't listen to what they say about it."_ Never a straight answer.

The Pleasure excused himself from the early family dinner and stood. "I shall start immediately, my Lord Millennium."

* * *

**Footnotes**: Please send feedback so I know how to improve! I know Misster Cackles had made about 13k+ chapters, but I'm stupid with large chapters. It'll soon go on to the track you're familiar with from Misster Cackles's original My Damsel Breathes Fire.

**True fact**: I was contemplating whether or not to put the scene when Tyki receives the name card.


	2. Disaster at Hand

**My Damsel Breathes Fire: **Chapter Two; Disaster at Hand  
A _D. Gray-Man_ Fanfiction  
By Exploding Your Universe  
Chapter edited by **********Misster Cackles**

* * *

'_From the Heavens, Light and Dark were saddened by what their gifts had brought. Together they wrote a prophecy to make sure that their power was not to be ill-treated again:_

'"_The son whose father had denied Light, denied Innocence and Fell, heed our words! You are corrupt, and so shall any children you bear. There will be humans of unusual talent that will take the pieces of Innocence to destroy you and your kin._

'"_You might say that Innocence was simple to break when the human Eve wielded it, but our power now will not exist without the other. In meaning, if all pieces of Innocence would be destroyed, so will Dark Matter that resides in you; if Innocence managed to slay you and your predecessors, Innocence will disappear._

'"_In another perspective, there is one segment of Innocence, hidden somewhere on Earth, that is its own weak point. If that piece is shattered, then shall every other part of Innocence. But the same is to be said of your first born; shall he be conquered, then Dark Matter will disappear from the rest of your kin._

'"_About your kin: Your children will pass Dark Matter genes through their lineage, and those with a hidden ambition will be able to use Dark Matter to its full potential. Only at a time will thirteen of these special humans be your followers to hunt Innocence._

'"_But be warned, foolish Noah. There will come a time when Dark Matter and Innocence, Dark and Light, are pitted against the other in war under the excuse of something holy. When the war is at its climax, three of your thirteen distant children will deny Dark Matter, deny Dark just as you have denied Innocence and Light. They will join with a few Innocence wielders and bring an end to that war façade, using both Dark and Light, Dark Matter and Innocence, Yin and Yang as one. At that time, the world will restore its proper balance again."_

'_Noah didn't take precaution to their prophecy, and traveled the Earth to find Innocence, one after another.'_

* * *

When Lavi woke, Bookman was gone. His bed was made and there was a letter on the pillow informing his apprentice of his whereabouts. The redhead only thought it a little peculiar that he didn't accompany Bookman on the mission, but it wasn't too unusual. Lavi went on to breakfast by himself, hugging his morning sweater close to his body with his chilly hands underneath his armpits.

Now December, the days were terribly cold in Europe. Stove heaters were installed recently into the bedrooms in late November, but everyone still wore heavy shawls and several layers of clothing when roaming the stone corridors. As the Exorcist neared the cafeteria, he could feel the kitchen's heat, thanks to the constant fire going on for cooking. It seemed to be a harsh winter, but Lavi was sure if everyone bundled up, they'd make it.

His green eye swept over the cafeteria, its dining tables nearly empty of Black Order members. Those that were there huddled in small groups, nursing cups of coffee and hot tea. Most of the Exorcists and Finders the redhead hung out with had been placed on missions, but given the time of morning, Lavi was sure he'd run across Johnny and the others from the Science Departments. The redhead bounced to the counter where Jerry met him with a flashing smile.

"Good morning, Lavi! Can I offer anything that isn't out on the buffet already?" The chef pulled out a notepad and pencil from his waist apron, posing to take his order. Lavi glanced at the food that had already been prepared on the open counter but didn't see anything he felt like eating. Breakfast wasn't his favorite meal of the day.

Lavi smiled back at the talented man. "Could I bother you to grill up some beef?" he asked. "Yakiniku style? With a bowl of miso soup?"

Jerry laughed some, nodding while he pocketed the paper and pencil. "Sure thing. Wait one moment! Help yourself to the drinks on the end table."

"Hot chocolate, too?"

"Of course!"

Lavi wandered away from the order window, grabbing a tall brown mug on the way to the end of the buffet counter, but a quick call of his name made him turn around to find the source. Lenalee waved at him from the cafeteria's entrance, then pointed at him. Lavi raised his mug questioningly, and the Chinese girl nodded. The older teen took another mug into his hands, waiting for her to come close before handing it to her.

"'Mornin', Lenalee," Lavi said, smiling warmly. There was a throb in his chest at the sight of her ruffled appearance, and he knew it was stupid to indulge himself this way. There could not be any matters of the heart for a Bookman. Lenalee covered her mouth and yawned, waving a hello with her other hand. With his training, the Bookman's Junior noticed the light circles around her eyes. "Get enough sleep last night?" he asked.

She sighed. "Not really. After Allen, Kanda, and Marie left last night, Johnny wanted to do some tests on my Innocence, but that was interrupted by Komui's experiments." Lenalee shook her head at a memory. "He tried to get the coffee maker to serve itself, but it went haywire and thought everyone was a coffee mug. A few scientists who are sensitive to hot temperatures are in the hospital wing."

Upon reaching the drinks, Lavi gave the hot chocolate container a longing look before reaching for the water pitcher instead. He grimaced at the idea of trying to take down something that could shoot scolding coffee. Lenalee went to a coffee container labeled 'Blue Mountain', tilting the valve vertically for it to pour into the mug.

"And after that," the redhead asked, "did you go to bed?" The Crystal Innocence user grinned sheepishly, a light blush crossing her cheeks, and made the excuse that Johnny wanted to retry the tests. Lavi shook his head. "After you take that to Komui, go to bed. I'll wake you in a couple hours." He gave her a slight stern expression as she opened her mouth to protest, and she laughed softly.

"Alright," she agreed, and they shared good-byes as Lavi watched her head towards the exit. A small longing sigh escaped him, and the Bookman's Junior leaned against the buffet and took sips of his ice water with a frown. While scientist began to come in from their all-nighters to consume their own abnormal amounts of coffee, Lavi thought how Lenalee was oblivious to his attraction towards her as Allen was about Lenalee's.

Since Kanda came forward and demanded Allen's...'_romantic_' attention, it seemed Lenalee was determined to get the white-haired boy's affection. She hung around the science departments Allen usually popped up to get his Innocence examined, even pulled her skirt a little higher around her waist. Lavi was surprised that Kanda hadn't said anything on it, the possessive jerk he was; surely he's noticed her attempts.

Johnny, Reever, and a new Central scientist Lavi knew as Legory Peck winded down to the drinks after getting their trays of food, and they - Peck excluded - exchanged greetings. Lavi whispered to Johnny not to keep Lenalee up so long next time when he wanted to see the Crystal Innocence, but the American scientist gave a perplexed '_huh?_' at the Bookman.

"After Komurin was taken care of, she left for the Asian Branch," he said. "Branch Director Bak had sent a notice for her earlier that evening." Johnny leaned in close. "It's rather obvious, but Supervisor Komui's still clueless, which is good. I wouldn't want to know what he'll do to Bak if he finds out."

Lavi blinked in surprise. Bak and Lenalee? It was hard to imagine, but now that he knew what to look for, it was clear as day. Hanging around the science departments - only when Bak was there to 'check up on Allen'. Lavi sighed to himself and wondered how he could have missed such important details as a Bookman's apprentice.

_Probably because you never wanted to know that she was seeing someone else._

The redhead grinned at his geeky friend while hiding his pained expression, laughing a bit awkwardly and hoped Johnny didn't notice. "Let's hope it won't be soon!" _Let's hope Komui keeps closer tabs on his sister._

Johnny laughed with him before Jerry came back with Lavi's food and they said their partings. Lavi felt a heavy weight on his chest but chose to ignore it; even though Lenalee was still clueless about his affections towards her, it was something Lavi would have to deal with since he wasn't suppose to be in relationships anyway. He scoffed at himself and suddenly didn't feel like eating in the cafeteria. The Junior didn't have any valuable books or documents in his and Bookman's room so he headed there.

Someone called him back.

"Lavi!" The redhead turned to a breathless Finder fisting his tear-drop-shaped golem in her hand. Lavi heard the calling device buzz but gave the woman his attention. She panted and released the golem. "Looking...everywhere...a call." Freed and finding a nearby receiver, the golem _bzzt_ and flew erratically around a hanging phone. Lavi raised his eyebrows in surprise: the call was long distance. He said thanks when the Finder plugged the golem into the phone line for him, his hands full.

He nodded for the transmission to be received, leaning against the wall and picking at his yakiniku.

"_Lavi._" Ah, Bookman.

"Gramps? What is it? You don't normally call in when out on a mission," Lavi thickly replied, mouth full.

"_I need you to do me a favor._"

"Eh? What for, Gramps?"

"_Stop asking questions, stupid!_" Lavi heard a long exhale from the other end before his teacher spoke again, softer and almost regretful. "_I need you to come to Portugal's capital. The...escorts have found Level Threes by the port surrounding a government building and it's proving too difficult._"

Lavi stared at the golem. "It may take me a while because I'll have to go through the Ark to get to France and fly down to Portugal. It'd be faster than the train. Do you think you can wait for me? But what are Akuma so strong doing circling a, a _government_ building, you say? You're expecting only us to fight against a gang of them?" He took a drink of his water to wet his sudden dry mouth.

"_Bring back up_."

"Who? Miranda, Chaoji, and Krory are still on their missions, and Allen, Yu, and Marie left yesterday."

"_Then drag Miss Li to go bird-watching._"

Speechless, the redhead nearly dropped the tray in shock, then hurriedly cleared his throat and took a noisy drink from the water to cover his pause. There was a chance Crow was watching Bookman as they spoke. It wasn't _very_ clever, but 'bird' meant Central's Office Battle Corps in case they were being overheard, and they could assure it meant Akuma if questioned. Bookman had said 'bird-watching' because Lavi knew that Central would probably not do anything in front of the oblivious. Those oblivious about the 'other side'.

Bookman still kept that a secret from his junior, no matter how many times Lavi asked. But from all that Lavi remembered from the night General Cross slipped, he could correctly guess that the 'other side' was about the Holy War he and Bookman were recording, for side, however, was unknown.

Lavi laughed quietly, staging. "Lenalee just went to bed, but the bird situation can't wait, can it? Can't wait for her to wake up?"

"_...I'm afraid not, Lavi._"

Suddenly Lavi asked, "Where you at, Gramps? There's been some talk in the Science Departments about new information with Crystal Type Innocence. I could come to you in person and help out with the birds…?" He wanted to make sure that Bookman wasn't alone…please let him not be alone.

"…"

"Gramps?" Lavi's heart thudded uncomfortably.

"_Tell me what they had to say_," the reply came. His heart leaped into his throat, making it impossible for him to speak for a moment.

Lavi swallowed passed it. "Th-they say that the possibility of Lenalee being the Heart has doubled, but it's likely that anyone else who changes to Crystal Types is in the running to be the Heart." The Junior swallowed harder, the yakiniku leaving behind a bitter aftertaste.

"Your escorts are the Crow, aren't they? No Finders and no other Exorcist, right? Tell me if you're in danger," he said quietly.

"…_the Bookman clan needs to continue, Junior,_" Bookman replied gravely, "_Even if you are attached to those friends of yours. And it might be for the best if you aren't able to come out. Also, don't worry about what General Cross Marian said, forget about it, but if you can't…well, you'll know where to look._"

Lavi's tray and drink falling on the floor with a clattering splash as his arms slacked in numb shock. Around him the cafeteria was silent, watching him, but the Bookman's apprentice didn't notice. His eye was wide and his face pale while great anxiety washed over him. Screw it with the codes, he had to _know_!

He reached for the golem, clutching it like a life-support, knuckles turning white. "Dammit, Gramps! Who's there with you? Which one of Central's dogs is it? _Who is it, dammit_!" He shouted, hardly realizing that the dial tone was sounding from the communication device. Bookman wasn't even there to listen.

A hand tentatively touched his shoulder, making a furious Lavi reel around blindly. Johnny stood there, eyebrows knitted with worry with Reever behind him. Peck lingered last, looking mildly interested.

"What's wrong?" Reever asked firmly, grabbing Lavi's arm to keep him there as the redhead tried to leave. "What's this about Central?"

Lavi gritted his teeth and narrowed his eye. He could have been on his way to help Bookman already!

"Someone from Central killed General Cross," Lavi rushed. Some of this news was still in suspicion, but the small details led the Bookmen to believe it true.

"And now they're going after Bookman."

Reever pulled back in surprise before finality settled over his expression. "We need to inform Supervisor Komui about this immediately! Come on!" The section chief leader tried to get Lavi to follow them, but the Exorcist shook his head.

"No, I'm going ahead to find him," he said. Johnny tried to say something, but Lavi turned and ran towards the cafeteria's back exit, a shortcut to the Ark. He would not be slowed down anymore!

Little scientists were in the department to see him, most of them headed to get breakfast, and Lavi jumped into the Ark without further delay, heading quickly towards the door labeled France.

"Bonjour, Lavi!" A few scientists greeted, but the redheaded Exorcist ignored them all, mindset. After what seemed like minutes, he exited from the France Branch and finally paused in his march.

It was snowing, and Lavi was feeling the chilliness already, but determination made him overlook the weather and focus on the distance. The France Branch was in Strasbourg, the border between France and Germany, and it was over five-hundred miles to Lisbon, Portugal. He pulled his Innocence from its holster and readied it.

"Ozuchi Kozuchi! Grow, grow, _grow_!"

* * *

**True fact**: I'm lazy as crap.


End file.
